Paradise City
' Paradise City' is the four-part episode special marketed as a movie on The N, entitled "Degrassi Goes Hollywood" starring the characters Paige Michalchuk, Manny Santos, Ellie Nash and Marco Del Rossi from Degrassi: The Next Generation. Main Plot Manny Santos wants to be an actress. She is currently studying theatre at Smithdale University. She goes to a show where Kevin Smith and Jason Mewes are the hosts. Mewes gives her an audition, but she blows it. Eventually, she regains her confidence and goes to Hollywood with Peter Stone his girlfriend Mia Jones, Sav Bhandari, Danny Van Zandt and her ex- boyfriend, Jay Hogart. Meanwhile, Paige Michalchuk is telling everyone that she is a stylist, but she's really working as an assistant for an actress named Haley Montel. Haley is snobby and mean to Paige. Paige gets Haley an audition with Jason Mewes. After Haley's audition she asks Paige to get an item that she left at the audition. Paige goes back and auditions for the part of Trixie. Paige is then offered the part. Paige and Manny are both known for getting into fights at Degrassi with each other, and they are bitter rivals. There is some major drama here since Manny wanted the role and Paige wound up getting it. Marco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash come to visit her in the mansion that she got by being the lead in the movie. Paige then becomes obnoxious, spoiled, and rude because of her fame. She slaps Marco on the face and he leaves her house and heads back to Canada. She gets kicked off the movie. She then goes to a movie premiere and falls on the red carpet, then Manny helps her. She later in the movie she becomes Jason Mewes' assistant, except he is much nicer to her than Haley was. Manny ends up getting the role. Jay loves Manny and would do anything for her just to make her happy. In the end they rekindle their relationship and kiss. Subplot Ellie Nash is facing her own troubles. Her dad has come back from Afghanistan, but has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and Ellie is trying to avoid seeing him. She runs into Craig Manning in Hollywood. Craig is now a year sober. He asks Ellie to come stay at his place and plays a song he wrote for her titled "Rescue You." They spend the day at the beach together and her feelings for Craig resurface. However, later, she finds out that Craig has a girlfriend, which depresses her, and she goes back to Paige's mansion. The next day, Craig shows up at Paige's party at the mansion and tries to talk to her. He tells her that he thought he had a perfect life there in Hollywood, until she showed up. Misunderstanding, she walks away without letting Craig finish what he was trying to say. She then dives into the ocean even though she can't swim. Craig and Marco find her and rescue her and they return to Craig's apartment. His girlfriend isn't there, and it's not clear whether they might have broken up or not. After a talk with Craig, she decides to go home and see her father. Craig goes with her to the airport. They say good bye and leave, but they both turn back and run to each other. They kiss passionately, and Ellie says "We'll always have LA, right?" and Craig responds "Someday, maybe." After a few more hugs and kisses, they say goodbye and Ellie heads home. At the end, Ellie visits her dad and begins to cry and hugs him; Marco stays at the hospital with Ellie, who he is very proud of. Marco gets a call on his cell phone from Paige, but he decides to ignore the call. Cast= Cast *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Michael Seater as Michael Raye *Mary Aston as Hailey Montel *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Shane Kippel as Gavin "Spinner" Mason *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson |-| Trivia= Trivia *At one point in the movie, Haley mentions Shenae Grimes, who portrayed Darcy Edwards on Degrassi. Haley mentioned Shenae's new show 90210. *This is Ellie, Paige, and Craig's last appearance. *This episode marks Kevin Smith's, and Jason Mewes's last appearances on Degrassi. *First ever Degrassi movie in the TNG series, second movie in the Degrassi franchise. *Liberty, Mr. Simpson, Riley,Connor, K.C., Clare, Johnny, Bruce and Jane were all absent in this movie. *This movie had five Guest Stars, Perez Hilton, Vivica A. Fox, Kelly Carlson, Pete Wentz, and Cassadee Pope *This is the second time Paige broke her leg. *This episode marks the start of Manny and Jay's third relationship. *This episode marks the end of Marco and Paige's friendship. *This episode marks Manny's last plot. |-| Quotes= Quotes *Sav: "Hey guys look what I found in the bushes, a phone! Ha." |-| Songs= Songs *Life Is A Show (The Studz feat. Manny Santos) *Come On And Go (Scout) (when Ellie tries to drown herself) *Crash My Party (The Studz feat. Manny Santos) *Rescue You (Craig Manning) *For The Nights I Can't Remember (Hedley) (When Craig kisses Ellie goodbye) *My Fair Weather Friend (The Blue Seeds) (Heard when Paige gets into a limo after talking to Marco about Ellie) *One Saturday Night Away (Cassie Steele and Michael Seater) |-| Links= Link *Watch Degrassi Goes Hollywood *Download/Watch Degrassi Goes Hollywood on zSHARE Part (1) *Download/Watch Degrassi Goes Hollywood on zSHARE Part (2) |-| Gallery= Gallery Mick3.png 3558.png|Sav peeing in the forest. 1241818224.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n09.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n10.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n12.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n13.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n14.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n15.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n16.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n17.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n20.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n22.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n28.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood-n29.jpg 5414_113489449118_54557829118_2113296_457959_n.jpg 5414_113492549118_54557829118_2113322_4305756_n.jpg 5414_113489469118_54557829118_2113299_3811947_a.jpg ellie-2.jpg albumart.jpg 170945.80447342.jpg 170721.68072889.jpg 170829.26736015.jpg 170846.43008554.jpg 170959.31338324.jpg DegrassiGoesHollywoodMovieStill2.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-8.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-7.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-05.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-08.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-10.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-1.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-2.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-3.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-4.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-5.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-9.jpg degrassi-goes-hollywood-10.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-14.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-15.jpg lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-23.jpg 5467547.png Degrassi Goes Hollywood 0617.jpg marco-3.jpg Craig and Yvette (2).jpg Craig and Yvette DGH.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Degrassi Movie Category:Season Finale Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Band Category:Movie